Una vida familiar
by wholock87
Summary: Después de haber culminado sus viajes, Ash al fin a decidido formar una familia pero lo que nunca pensó fue que sería más fácil vencer a Giratina y a Arceus juntos, que criar a sus hijos. Al mismo tiempo, sus amigos también tratan de sacar adelante a sus hijos, aunque a veces todos ellos desearían aun seguir viajando [ps, as, gs, ors, os, fws] [los hijos son los pokedex holders xD]
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

-¡¿embarazada?!- dijo Ash estando muy sorprendido al escuchar eso de su novia a la que le había propuesto matrimonio hace tan solo unos momentos -¡así es amor, estoy embarazada! ¿no te parece fantástico?- decía Dawn, ella estaba que irradiaba de alegría pues luego de que haya estado con Ash durante un largo tiempo, este le propone matrimonio al mismo tiempo ella le dijo que se había embarazado, ella no podía ser más feliz, sabía muy bien que Ash aceptaría eso gustoso pues sabía muy bien que él la amaba. Ash cae desmayado al escuchar la noticia

Dawn: (¬_¬)

La pareja estaba en un bosque en las afueras de pueblo Paleta, Ash se había llevado a Dawn a ese lugar para pedirle que se casara con ella, incluso había llevado una manta pues cenaron en el césped bajo la luz natural que la luna brindaba. Pasaron los minutos y Ash se estaba levantando, este sintió algo cómodo en su cabeza, sintió que una mano empezaba a jugar con su cabello desordenado -¿Dawn?- decía un confundido Ash, este estaba echado en el mantel, su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de Dawn y ella jugaba con su cabello desordenado

Dawn: (riendo) por fin despertaste, y dime, ¿Qué opinas?

Ash: bueno… esto sí que fue inesperado

Dawn miro la cara confusa de Ash, ella empezó a temer lo peor pues nunca había visto esa expresión en Ash -digo que seremos muy buenos padres- Dawn se puso feliz porque Ash acepto el embarazo, ella empezó a besar a su novio con mucha pasión a lo que Ash devolvía el sentimiento -que te parece si mejor vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo Dawn mientras seguía besándolo. De esa forma pasaron las semanas, la boda fue sencilla y con los amigos más cercanos. Misty y Tracey se fueron a la boa, ella sostenía a su hija Crystal quien recién había nacido, al igual que Paul y Zoey quien había tenía un reciente hijo de nombre Silver. La ceremonia había terminado, Dawn había lanzado el ramo de flores y May fue la afortunada en coger aquel ramo, ella miro a su novio Drew y ambos sonrieron. -felicidades a los dos- dijo Misty mientras cargaba a su hija -gracias Misty, hola Crys- decía Dawn mientras empezaba a jugar con la niña, Ash también agradeció por la felicitación por parte de su amiga. Ash y Dawn veían felices a todos sus amigos se acercaban apara saludar a cada uno de ellos -quien lo diría- decía Ash al ver a todos sus amigos debido a que cada uno de ellos, su pareja fue la persona con la que viajo en sus aventuras como el echo de Serena y Clemont o Iris con Cilan. Pasaron los días, Ash y Dawn ya habian regresado a pueblo Paleta de su luna de miel, ahora vivian en una casa que estaba cerca al laboratorio del profesor Oak -¡me veo gorda con esto!- decía una Dawn que lloraba y hacia el drama más grande de su vida

Ash: pero cariño, te ves muy bien

Dawn: (enojada) ¡cállate idiota que no me ayudas en nada!

Ash: (O_o)

Dawn: (llorando) ¡por favor perdóname, no quise gritarte!

Ash: (O_o)

Dawn: (enojada) que, te vas a quedar mudo y no dirás nada (llorando) es cierto eso, eso quiere decir que me odias… de seguro andas con otra mujer pues ya no soportas a la vaca llorona de tu esposa

Ash: (O_o)

Ash estaba más que asustado por lo que pasaba, pikachu y piplup se habían escondido detrás del sofá pues temían de que Dawn empiece a golpear a todo el que se encuentre delante de ella -me habían dicho que las embarazadas tienen cambios de humor repentinos… pero esto es una exageración- pensaba Ash mientras que intentaba calmar a su esposa -Ash, tengo hambre- empezó a decir una calmada Dawn

Ash: [wtf primero llora, luego se enoja para después llorar y luego de la nada se pone tranquila y con hambre] este… ¿Qué te provoca?

Dawn: mmm haber… quiero un sándwich de queso cubierto de chocolate y que este frito, una taza de café con leche de miltank, quiero un helado de vainilla que este cubierta de fresas bañadas en miel y por ultimo quiero una ensalada de frutas

Ash: (O_O) ¿todo eso vas a comerte?

Dawn: si, repentinamente me dio por comer eso

Ash: (u.u) de acuerdo, pikachu vamos para que me ayudes a traer todo eso… si es que lo encontramos claro

Pikachu salta al hombro de Ash y ambos se van a buscar lo que pidió Dawn. De esa forma Ash, todos los días iba a comprar comida a las calles, los antojos de Dawn eran muy extraños y este tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder conseguir todo lo que ella le pedía

Dawn: Ash, quiero comer pizza

Ash: (T_T) de acuerdo

Ash se levantó de su cama, se vistió y salió con pikachu a las calles en busca de pizza -¿Dónde demonios conseguiré una pizza a las tres de la mañana?- se decía mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de pueblo Paleta. Ash, pikachu y piplup siempre tenían problemas debido a que Dawn, aparte de querer comer cosas demasiado raras, ella siempre tiene cambios de humor muy drásticos -¡déjame en paz maldito idiota!- decía Dawn mientras sostenía una sartén, Ash estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente noqueado por el golpe mientras que pikachu y piplup temblaban de miedo pues no querían ser los próximos en la ira de Dawn. Pasaron las semanas, si no fuera porque Johanna y Delia ayudaban a Dawn en el embarazo, Ash estuviera totalmente cansado y demacrado por tener que soportar a Dawn en ese estado, pero a él no le importaba tener que levantarse a las tres de la mañana a buscar comida o ser víctima de los fuertes golpes de Dawn, él amaba a esa chica y está dispuesto a ayudarla hasta que él bebe nazca -¡ven en este instante Ketchum!- gritaba Dawn mientras sostenía un bate de béisbol -(T_T) seré feliz cuando todo esto termine- pensaba Ash mientras huía de Dawn. De esa forma pasaron los meses, Ash andaba mas demacrado que antes -esto es mas difícil que ganar la liga- esas palabras era lo que Ash pensaba a cada rato al tener que hacer un mandando de Dawn, entonces, llego el día. Dawn estaba en el hospital, todos los doctores la rodeaban y le decían que puje para que él bebe nazca -¡¿Y QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MALDITO IDIOTA?! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE ESTO ES FÁCIL?! ¡HABER VEN Y PONTE EN MI LUGAR Y HAS QUE UNA SANDÍA INTENTE PASAR POR EL AGUJERO DE UNA AGUJA!- gritaba Dawn a los doctores -no se preocupen, uno se acostumbra luego- decía Ash quien estaba vestido apropiadamente para ver el nacimiento de su hijo. Delia y Johanna estaban afuera esperando a que el niño nazca, los amigos de la pareja estaban que viajaban para poder ver al nuevo miembro de aquella familia -¡vamos Dawn, ya falta poco!- gritaba una de las enfermeras -¡ya puedo ver la cabeza!- dijo un doctor, Ash se desmayó al ver la escena -¡enfermero, llevese al señor Ketchum al área para desmayados!- dijo el doctor antes que un enfermero se lleve a Ash arrastrando por el lugar

Dawn: estará bie… AAAAAAAARGHHHH

Doctor: si, descuide, eso sucede siempre

Delia y Johanna quedaron O_O al ver a Ash inconsciente y siendo arrastrado por los pasillos. Dawn seguía insultando y gritando a los doctores por el dolor que sentía en hacer que su hijo nazca, pero, todos los gritos cesaron pues el llanto de un bebe empezó a inundar la habitación, los doctores cargaron al recién nacido para dárselo a Dawn -es hermoso- decía ella mientras lloraba de felicidad. Pasaron los minutos, Ash ya había recuperado la conciencia y estaba entrando en la habitación de su joven esposa. Dawn tenía un aspecto de estar muy cansada, ella vestia con una bata blanca y sostenía al pequeño niño quien estaba durmiendo -míralo Ash, es hermoso- Ash se acercó a ver a su hijo, este se emocionó al verlo y se podría decir que pudo haber saltado de alegría. Delia y Johanna abrieron la puerta de la habitación, ellas entraron y vieron al recién nacido entre los brazos de Ash

Delia: se ve tan lindo mientras duerme

Johanna: saco el cabello de Ash

Las dos señoras empezaron a acariciar el bebe, pero entonces, este abrió los ojos -¿ojos dorados?- dijo Ash estando totalmente confundido al ver el color de los ojos de su hijo. Dawn también se sorprendió pues ella no había notado el color de los ojos de su hijo. -Dawn… ¿acaso Dawn me fue infiel?- se preguntaba Ash en su cabeza, Dawn estaba también asustada pues ella nunca le había sido infiel a Ash, la pareja no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando -pero que lindo, saco los ojos del abuelo- decía Johanna, todos quedaron O_O al escuchar eso

Johanna: mi abuelo tenía esos mismos ojos que los que tiene… ¿cómo se llama?

Dawn: aún no se nos ocurre un nombre

Ash: mmm pues… la verdad es que nunca pensamos eso

Delia: y que les parece Gold

Ash – Dawn: ¿Gold?

Delia: así se llamaba mi abuelo, podrían llamarlo de esa forma, además, caería muy bien con esos ojos dorados que él tiene

La joven pareja decidió entonces que así se llamaría -bienvenido a la familia Gold- decía Ash mientras acariciaba a su hijo, Gold empezó a reír, este con sus piececitos golpeo fuertemente la nariz de Ash dejando noqueado al muchacho mientras que Gold se reia de la escena

CONTINUARA

**Y de esta forma termina el primer capítulo, creo que ya lo notaron pero los hijos serán los pokédex holders asi que todo sera un desmadre total mas adelante. En el siguiente capítulo, empezara la interacción del pequeño Gold con Silver y Crystal; También los amigos de Ash conocerán a Gold y habrán muchas sorpresas mas. Si les gusto este inicio y desean saber lo que seguirá mas adelante, pues haganmelo saber escribiendo en la caja que está debajo de esto xD comenten para saber si les gusto**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: LA REUNIÓN

Había pasado un par de días desde que Dawn había dado a luz al pequeño Gold, ahora ella estaba en su residencia en la que vivía con Ash en pueblo Paleta. Ella aún estaba algo cansada por el parto, pero para eso estaba Ash quien le ayudaba en todo lo posible. Dawn estaba en la sala de estar, ella cargaba a Gold en brazos mientras cantaba una canción para que este pudiera dormir, en eso, tocan a la puerta -no te molestes Dawn, yo voy a ir a ver quién es- dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, de la puerta, aparece un chico moreno con el cabello en punta -hola Ash, como es que… ¿por qué tienes vendada la nariz?- dijo Brock

Ash: (u.u) me la fracture

Brock: ¿cómo?

Ash: no preguntes

Ash estaba con la nariz vendada, Gold, al momento de patearle la nariz se la rompió. Brock entro en la casa y saludo a Dawn, ella también se puso feliz al ver a su amigo -¿Por qué tiene los ojos dorados?- pregunto Brock al ver a Gold -mi mamá me dijo que mi bisabuelo tenía ese mismo color de ojos- respondió

Brock: ya veo… ¿puedo cargarlo?

Dawn: claro

Dawn acomodo a Gold y se lo dio a Brock para que este lo cargase, Brock estaba feliz al poder cargar al bebe -hola, soy el tío Brock- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Gold solo se puso a llorar fuertemente así que Ash cogió al bebe en sus brazos pero fue peor, Gold empezó a golpear la nariz fracturada. Dawn coge a Gold en sus brazos y este se calma de forma instantánea. Mientras que Brock resulto en una esquina con un aura de total depresión por el hecho de que Gold se asustó al verlo, Ash tuvo que irse al botiquín de primeros auxilios pues su nariz volvía a sangrar debido a los golpes de Gold, Dawn estaba O_O por lo que había pasado mientras que Gold se quedó dormido plácidamente entre los brazos de la coordinadora. Dawn había puesto a Gold a dormir en una cuna que estaba en esa misma habitación, ella estaba que le revisaba la nariz a Ash para ver si Gold no le había creado más daños mientras que Brock preparaba un poco de café

Brock: así que Gold fue quien le rompió la nariz a Ash

Dawn: si, ese niño sí que tiene mucha fuerza… bueno, creo que no tienes nada

Ash: (T_T) me sigue doliendo la nariz

Dawn: deja de preocuparte, estarás bien

Ash: (T_T) cuando dices que no me preocupe es cuando más lo hago… y peor en el estado en el que estoy

Dawn: (¬_¬) eres un exagerado

Pasaron las horas, Dawn había llevado a Gold a su habitación para que pueda dormir debido a que este no se volvió a levantar desde que se quedó dormido al mismo tiempo que Brock ya se había ido. Eran las tres de la mañana, Dawn, como siempre, dormía abrazando a Ash mientras que este hacia lo mismo con su joven esposa, todo era calma y tranquilidad para ellos y también para la casa -¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó el llanto de un bebe en el lugar. Dawn se levantó pero Ash la detuvo -tu duerme, estas cansada y no es justo para ti que te encargues del bebe todo el tiempo- dijo este antes de levantarse para ir a la habitación de Gold. Pasaron dos minutos -vaya, al parecer Ash logro hace… (O_O) ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Dawn al ver como Ash estaba empapado y temblando como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera golpeado, Dawn se levantó para ir a ver pero piplup entra al dormitorio asustado -¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Dawn antes de irse al dormitorio de su hijo. Dawn quedo (O_O) pues vio como las dos orejas de pikachu estaban conectadas al tomacorriente, ella vio como Gold se reía al ver al roedor recibiendo electricidad. De esa forma pasaron los días, Ash ya se había recuperado de su fractura, pero cada noche sufría por parte del pequeño Gold. Ash estaba que cargaba a Gold, si bien Dawn nunca se separaba de Gold, ella se había ido al baño y dejo a Ash que cuide por unos instantes al pequeño

Ash: quizás nuestro primer encuentro fue algo un poco raro, pero estoy seguro que nos podremos llevar bien

Gold solo quedo mirándolo, este le pincho el ojo a Ash, este se estaba sobando del dolor mientras que Gold se reía. El quilava de Dawn apareció, este cargaba una pañalera, al mismo tiempo que pikachu y piplup aparecían con unos biberones. Gold se emocionó mucho al ver a quilava, si bien el pequeño es muy travieso haciendo que todos los pokémon de Ash y Dawn hayan sido electrocutados o quemados o congelados o envenenados, al quilava de Ash y al de Dawn, él nunca les hacía nada, se podría decir que él siempre los acariciaba y los abrazaba. Ash siempre tuvo curiosidad al ver como su hijo hacia eso -creo que tengo una idea- dijo Ash al ver a su hijo acariciando a quilava mientras que piplup y pikachu se habían escondido detrás de Ash para no sufrir de las travesuras de Gold. Siguieron pasando los días, Ash había comprado un peluche de cyndaquil y se lo había regalado a Gold, este se puso feliz pues pasaba todo el día con ese peluche jugando, eso provocó que las travesuras a los demás pokémon disminuya, pero solo un poco pues él seguía haciendo todo tipo de travesuras. Siguieron pasando los días, todos los amigos de Ash y Dawn habían conocido por su cuenta al bebe, y entre todos decidieron hacer una reunión en la que todos vayan a visitarlos y que de paso el pequeño juegue con los pequeños de Silver y Crystal. De esa forma, todos lograron acordar una fecha, sería un fin de semana, incluso Kenny iría, y eso era porque Zoey logro convencerlo de que vaya a pesar de que él se negaba a hacerlo. Pasaron los días, y llego el día en el que todos se reunirían -¡espera Gold, no te metas el enchufe a la boca!- gritaba Ash mientras corría para impedir que a su hijo le pasase algo, Ash cargaba a Gold pero este vuelve a pincharle los ojos, mientras Gold reía, Dawn cogía al pequeño para que no siga dañando a Ash -oh vaya, creo que ya llegaron- dijo Dawn mientras se escuchaba como llamaban a la puerta -descuida, yo voy- dijo Ash quien se acercaba a la puerta, al abrir, vio a un chico de cabello purpura al lado de una mujer de cabello rojo quien cargaba a un niño que traía el cabello del mismo color al mismo tiempo que tenía en sus brazos el peluche de un totodile -Paul, Zoey… como han estado, vaya veo que Silver ha crecido un poco- decía Ash mientras saludaba a sus amigos, Ash se acercó a Silver para poder saludarlo, pero Silver no mostraba expresión alguna -si… veras Ash, Silver aún es un poco raro, no muestra muchas expresiones que digamos- dijo Zoey -mmmm viéndolo así, me recuerda a alguien- dijo Ash viendo a Paul -cállate- le respondió. Dawn se alegró al ver a su mejor amiga y a su hijo cargado en brazos, Gold, quien cargaba el peluche de cyndaquil, quedo mirando a Silver de una forma curiosa. Si bien Gold ya había visto a Silver antes, esta sería la primera vez en que ambos niños congeniarían. Silver solo cargaba a su peluche de totodile, el no hacia expresión alguna, solo miraba los alrededores -hay que dejarlos en la cuna- dijo Dawn mientras que con Zoey dejaban a los dos pequeños en la cuna de Gold. Ash, Dawn, Paul y Zoey empezaron a conversar y a recordar viejos tiempos, si bien Paul, ya no era el mismo de antes, aún mantenía un poco de su antigua personalidad. Pasaron los minutos, Silver solo miraba fríamente a Gold mientras que este lo único que hiso fue acercarse e intentar coger el totodile pero Silver tan solo le puso la mano para que este no se acercara -¡¿se van a mudar a pueblo Paleta?!- dijeron Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo mientras que Paul y Zoey seguían explicando la razón del porque -seré el nuevo líder de ciudad Verde, Zoey consiguió un empleo para ser una maestra que enseñe la coordinación aquí en este pueblo- dijo Paul. Pikachu y piplup aparecieron, ellos miraban a los dos niños como es que jugaban cada uno por su cuenta, se podría decir que Gold y Silver no se llevaban para nada bien -aunque sea nosotros no vamos a sufrir hoy día- le dijo piplup a pikachu, en eso, Gold voltea y mira a los dos pokémon -idiota, porque tuviste que hablar- respondió pikachu. Gold se iba a acercar a los dos pokémon, pero estos se salvan por la campana, o mejor dicho, se salvan pues llaman a la puerta y eso fue lo que captó la atención de Gold. Eran May y Drew quienes entraron, Dawn se sorprendió pues vio como May tenía el vientre algo abultado -¡estoy embarazada!- dijo May mientras abrazaba a Drew. De esa forma, todos los presentes empezaron a felicitar a la pareja. Pasaron los minutos, la casa se estaba llenando de los amigos de Ash y Dawn, Leaf y Gary también anunciaron un embarazo así que eso también fue motivo de alegría debido a que en ese casa se encontraban dos embarazadas -hola Misty, hola Tracey- dijo Dawn al ver cómo es que sus dos amigos llegaron, ellos traían a la pequeña Crys en brazos -pon a Crys junto con Gold y Silver para que jueguen- dijo Ash antes de que Misty pusiera a su hija dentro de la cuna en la que se encontraban los dos niños, Misty quedo O_O al ver como Gold y Silver ni se miraban. Antes de que Misty se fuera, Crys le hacía señas a su madre a lo que está comprendió a que se refería -descuida, ahora mismo te lo doy- dijo ella mientras que de la pañalera sacaba un peluche de chikorita para dárselo a su hija. Era la primera vez que Gold conocía a Crys, si bien ella ya había ido a esa casa, Gold dormía y este no conocía aun de su existencia. Gold quedo mirando a Crys con curiosidad mientras que ella se alejaba de él, Silver solo tenía una expresión (¬_¬) Todos miraban que esos niños no se llevaban muy bien que digamos -creo que esos niños deberían de congeniar más- dijo Brock. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta, Dawn va a abrir y se encuentra con su amigo de la infancia al que no veía desde hace un buen tiempo -¡Kenny, me alegra que hayas venido!- dijo Dawn con emoción. Si bien Kenny no quería ir, era porque el aún seguía enamorado de Dawn y le dolía verla a ella casada con Ash y que tuvieran a un hijo, Kenny saludo a todos y se acercó para conocer a Gold, este miro a Kenny (¬_¬) para luego ignorarlo y seguir intentando congeniar con Crys. Kenny quedo O_O por la forma en que el niño lo ignoro. La reunión siguió por un largo rato, Kenny miraba como le dolía ver cómo es que Dawn paraba abrazando el brazo de Ash dejando al muchacho demasiado frustrado -solo espera un poco, muy pronto ella te dejara y se ira conmigo- pensaba Kenny. Mientras tanto, pikachu y piplup estaban con varias cajas en las que habían biberones y pañales, pero, al llegar a la cuna, ambos pokémon se dieron cuenta que Gold, Silver y Crys ya no se encontraban en aquella cuna. Ambos pokémon se asustaron, no querían contar nada pues sabían que ellos sufrirían por parte de los padres. Pikachu y piplup empezaron a buscar desesperadamente por toda la casa -¡los jardines!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Kenny habia salido a tomar aire, el estaba pensando en alguna que otra forma para hacer que Dawn se separe de Ash -¿tú eres Silver, verdad?- dijo al ver al niño sentado jugando de forma inexpresiva con su peluche de totodile en el pasto -¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?- se preguntaba. Kenny estaba a punto de cargar a Silver para regresarlo a la cuna, pero vio como Cris estaba debajo de un árbol -¿pero cómo…?- Kenny estaba más que confundido, él no sabía cómo es que esos niños lograron llegar a esos lugares. Un pequeño temblor se empieza a sentir, Kenny voltea y mira a una gran cantidad de tauros que aparecen de la nada, Kenny sale corriendo pues esos tauros empiezan a perseguirlo al mismo tiempo que Gold se empieza a reír por todo lo que pasaba. El resto, observa cómo es que los tauros estaban que perseguían a Kenny, Ash y el resto de personas se van a intentar detener a los tauros. Kenny entra en la casa todo sentado, Cris observa que las agujetas de los zapatos de Kenny se habían desatado, ella también vio el tomacorriente, Cris ya había demostrado que ella es una niña muy curiosa y tuvo curiosidad al ver que pasaba si colocaba esas agujetas dentro del tomacorriente. Cris logro hacer eso, Kenny estaba tan cansado por haber corrido tanto que ni cuenta se dio de la niña, esta se decepciono al ver que no sucedía nada. Gold y Silver estaban peleando, Gold quería jugar con el peluche de totodile pero Silver no le dejaba, en eso, el totodile de Ash aparece y Gold decide cogerlo y sacarle en cara a Silver que él tiene un totodile de verdad. Silver golpea a Gold y este hace que totodile use chorro de agua hacia la cabeza de Silver, pero este baja la cabeza y el chorro de agua va directo a Kenny. Kenny empieza a electrocutarse debido a que sus agujetas aún estaban puestas dentro del tomacorriente. Los tauros ya se habían calmado -oigan, no huelen a algo quemado- dijo Gary a lo que Dawn le respondió -ahora que lo dices… que raro, yo no deje nada cocinándose- todos empezaron a intentar buscar el origen del olor, todos volvieron al interior de la casa y vieron a Kenny tirado en el suelo mientras que pikachu y piplup intentaban darle aire para que este reaccione. Todos miraron a la cuna, y vieron a los tres niños que estaban durmiendo abrazando sus respectivos peluches. De esa forma paso el día, un día algo extraño. Pasaban las semana, Ash aun sufría con su hijo pues este le lanzaba tomates, le hincaba los ojos y a veces hacia que gible usara meteoro dragón sobre el o que los demás pokémon intenten embestirlo, pero eso era algo que Ash lo soportaba -(T_T) ya quiero que se valla de viaje- decía un cansado Ash por todas las travesuras de su hijo. Pasaron los meses, Leaf y Gary tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Rubi, y Drew con May tuvieron a una niña a la que llamaron Saphire, a pesar de que recién habían nacido, y que los otros tres niños aun eran unos bebes, muy pronto todos ellos vivirían aventuras entre todos ellos

CONTINUARA

**Desde ahora aviso que en la historia, los pokédex holder no solo serán bebes, si no que ellos crecerán y se podrá ver cómo es su vida en su niñez y adolescencia**


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban para la familia Ketchum, cada día era casi la misma historia: Dawn siempre cargaba a Gold en brazos, dándole el pecho para que este se alimente; Ash ayudándola en la limpieza de la casa, o comprando los víveres para la semana; Ash comprando en los supermercados lo necesario para Gold. Eso pasaba casi siempre, pero había otros detalles que se iban de las manos, Gold y sus travesuras siempre sacaban de quicio a Ash cosa que Dawn lo único que hacía era decir "es solo un bebé"

-pero Dawn, me acaba de golpear con una sartén- dijo Ash mientras se sobaba la cabeza del dolor

-sí, lo sé, pero ya veraz que con el tiempo se va a ir calmando- dijo Dawn mientras le quitaba la sartén a Gold

Pikachu y piplup empezaban a traer una bolsa de hielo, estos la pusieron en la cabeza de Ash para aliviar el dolor. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ponerle hielo a Ash ya que Dawn siempre lo agarraba a sartenazos debido a sus hormonas alborotadas, pero nunca pensaron que el pequeño Gold seria el culpable de que Ash vuelva a sufrir de aquello golpes en la cabeza.

Pasaron los días, un día, Dawn estaba cargando a un Gold durmiente mientras conversaba por teléfono -¡¿vas a venirte a vivir a Kanto?!- dijo Dawn emocionada -pues sí, Drew ahora será juez de concurso. Así que tendrá que irse a Pueblo Paleta pues ahí es donde se harán las coordinaciones para esa parte de la región, además yo también daría clases para los coordinadores primerizos- dijo May desde el otro lado del teléfono

-genial, en ese caso Ash y yo te estaremos esperando-

-de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Ash?-

-bien, bueno, está cansado y hoy no fue a trabajar. Ayer se quedó hasta tarde intentando hacer dormir a Gold-

-vaya, ya me lo imagino… (¬_¬) Drew y yo sufrimos con Saphire-

-si me había enterado de eso, Ash me conto que Drew le dijo que Saphire es una niña muy inquieta-

-si, por suerte… ¡Saphire, deja de meterle crayones a la nariz de snorlax! este… lo siento, tendré que cortar-

Dawn quedo O_O al escuchar el grito de May -vaya, así que Ash no exagero cuando me dijo que Drew dijo que esa niña es el demonio andante- Dawn se levantó para irse a su dormitorio, ella estaba que cargaba a Gold quien seguía durmiendo, al llegar a su dormitorio, vio a Ash durmiendo pacíficamente -se ve tan dulce cuando duerme- dijo Dawn al ver al chico del que se había enamorado años atrás.

Ella se puso a pensar. May, a pesar de que dio a luz a su hija, ahora seguiría con la coordinación, y eso que desde que quedó embarazada había dejado la coordinación de forma momentánea. Ash, quien es el actual cerebro de la frontera, a pesar de todo él siempre va a atender a los retadores -creo que tendré que volver a lo mío, solo que crezcas un poco más y me dedicare a mis asuntos- decía Dawn mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía a Gold que duerma al lado de su padre. Dawn, siempre fue una coordinadora de gran prestigio, ella recordaba cuando empezó a salir con Ash, el siempre iba a apoyarla en todos sus concursos. El tiempo pasó y ella se inclinó por el diseño. Dawn era la que hacia los diseños de los vestidos para los concursos de gran nivel y cuando quedo embarazada, ella dejo de trabajar para dedicarse a su embarazo.

Pasaron los días, May y Drew llegaron a pueblo Paleta y Dawn junto con Ash se fueron a recibirlos a su nueva casa -que linda casa tienen- decía Dawn mientras cargaba a Gold, Ash llegaba con la pañalera a la casa y saludo a May y a Drew.

-hola Gold, como estas- decía May en un tono muy infantil mientras le tocaba los cachetes él bebe

Gold solo quedo (O_O) y por su mente paso -mamá, esta mujer loca me está hablando raro… creo que me quiere comer- Gold empezó a aferrarse de Dawn -¿qué te sucede Gold?- pregunto Ash al ver a su hijo estando muy ansioso.

Drew le dijo a Ash que deje a Gold que juegue con Saphire, que se conozcan y que se hagan amigos. Eso fue lo que hiso y dejo a Gold en la cuna de Saphire, Gold vio a la niña quien tenía un peluche de blaziken, así que este saco su peluche de cyndaquil para que empiecen a jugar entre ellos.

Digamos que esa fue una tarde un poco rara, Saphire se colgó de la cuna y le lanza el peluche de blaziken a Gold, luego ella se tira hacia Gold cosa que Ash vio y en un intento de salvar a su hijo, el resulta con Saphire encima de el quien le empezó a golpear la cabeza con un jarrón que había cerca. Drew se va a salvar a Ash pero Saphire le inca los ojos a su padre dejándolo casi ciego. Dawn y May quedaron (O_O) por lo que pasaba, así que por obvias razones suspendieron la reunión para otro día.

May empezó a aliviar los dolores de Drew mientras que Saphire estaba que se colgaba de las ventanas al mismo tiempo que intentaba decir la palabra "toro" en referencia a su blaziken de peluche. En la residencia Ketchum, Gold se quedó dormido de forma milagrosa, Ash estaba algo adolorido por los golpes de Saphire, él estaba sentado en la cama mientras que Dawn le daba masajes en los hombros

-nunca pensé que ser padre sería muy difícil-

-lo sé, pero descuida cariño, que todo esto vale la pena-

-sí, ver a Gold crecer es algo que me llena de alegría-

Ash empezó a sonreír, si bien andaba demacrado por todo lo que sucedía, él quería a ese niño. Dawn empezó a abrazarlo y luego a besarle el cuello de una forma muy… como decirlo… muy "amorosa" -desde hace un buen tiempo que no tenemos un momento para los dos- dijo Dawn en un tono muy seductor, el mismo tono que ella usaba en la época en la que aún eran novios y el mismo tono que Ash siempre ama escuchar en ella.

-tienes razón, así que dime ¿qué tienes en mente?- dijo Ash mientras empezaba a besarla apasionadamente

-no sé, quizás un poco de diversión no nos caería mal- dijo Dawn mientras ponia una sonrisa muy juguetona

Ash recostó a Dawn en la cama, ellos se empezaron a besar con una pasión que no experimentaban desde hace un tiempo. Ash empezó a acariciar el cuerpo y los cabellos de Dawn y ella hacia lo mismo. Dawn le quito la camisa a Ash y este estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa a Dawn, pero en eso -¡BUAAAA!- el pequeño Gold empezó a llorar. Toda la pasión, deseo, lujuria y calentura se acabó pues ambos tuvieron que ir a calmar al niño.

CONTINUARA

**Bueno, este capítulo fue coto… muy corto, pero digamos que no estoy teniendo un tiempo suficiente para escribir. Luego de que administre bien mis horarios, seguiré escribiendo más a menudo y también está el hecho de que estoy con este nuevo estilo de escritura.  
>En el siguiente capítulo, mas dexholder aparecerán, y también mas encuentros entre ellos sucederá<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron las semanas, Ash y Dawn estaban en el parque, Dawn como siempre cargaba a Gold en brazos y ella estaba haciendo que Gold juegue en el lugar -míralo Ash, se ve tan lindo- dijo Dawn mientras Gold jugaba con pikachu, piplup, buneary, mamoswine y buizel. Bueno, en realidad Dawn cargaba a Gold y los pokémon hacían reír a Gold.

-Ash, por favor busca el peluche de cyndaquil, lo deje en la pañalera- dejo Dawn mientras jugaba con Gold

-de acuerdo-

Ash se puso a buscar en la pañalera, en eso, Dawn dejo a Gold en los brazos de Ash y le dijo -perdón amor, pero me están llamando al celular- Ash cogió a Gold y Dawn se fue a contestar. Ash veía a Dawn feliz, y eso era porque ella volvió al mundo del diseño y tenía pedidos de gran importancia.

Ash miro a Gold, este solo miraba a su padre directo a los ojos -y bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?- digamos que esas palabras fueron una especie de detonante. Cinco minutos después, Dawn volvió a donde estaba Ash -¡a que no sabes que… QUE DEMONIOS PASO!- dijo Dawn mientras estaba (O_O) al ver la escena. Piplup colgaba de un árbol, pikachu estaba enterrado, buneary estaba totalmente empapada de algún liquido extraño de color morado, mamoswine estaba noqueado y tenía garabatos pintados por su cuerpo, buizel estaba inconsciente tirado en los columpios, por ultimo Ash estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Gold estaba encima de su pecho de este jugando con su peluche de cyndaquil.

Llego la tarde, Ash estaba siendo atendido por Dawn, Brock estaba que atendía a los pokémon heridos, y Gold jugaba en su cuna con su peluche de cyndaquil -haber Ash, ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?- pregunto Brock

-no lo sé, solo paso tan de repente… no recuerdo nada-

-créeme Brock, ya intente de todo pero él no recuerda lo que paso- dijo Dawn mientras vendaba a Ash

Pasaban los días, Gold crecía tranquilamente, ellos estaban en el supermercado haciendo compras. Gold estaba sentado en el carrito de las compras mientras que pikachu y piplup ayudaban a Ash a buscar los alimentos, Dawn era la que empujaba el carrito de compras

-oye Ash, ¿te acuerdas si tenemos leche en la casa?-

-mmmmm… haber… déjame recordar…-

Ash no pudo hacer memoria pues Gold se hecho abajo una botella de vidrio que había en una repisa, Ash estaba (T_T) y diciendo -¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- Un trabajador del lugar se acercó a Ash y le empezó a tomar los datos para que cuando vaya a pagar, también le cobren por la botella rota.

Ash y Dawn seguían haciendo compras, en eso, vieron a May y a Leaf quienes conversaban mientras cargaban a Saphire y a Rubi, respectivamente -¿y este milagro?- dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba a sus amigas

-es que desde que estos dos se conocieron, no se despegan para nada- dijo May mientras sostenía a un Saphire muy inquieta

-es cierto, ellos están muy pegados y no se quieren separar- dijo Leaf mientras cargaba a un Rubi algo tímido

Saphire empezó con su manita a intentar coger el gorro de Rubi, este solo se intentaba alejar mientras que Gold estaba O_O viendo la escena. Ash, Dawn, Leaf y May empezaron a conversar sobre las cosas que estuvieron haciendo esos días -y que harán para navidad- pregunto Ash

-iremos con Drew a Hoenn- dijo May

-con Gary y el profesor Oak, iremos a Kalos para pasar nuestras vacaciones- respondió Leaf

-oh bueno, nosotros creo que haremos lo mismo- dijo Dawn

-¿pero no se aburren?- pregunto May

-no, digamos que le tenemos un gusto a eso- dijo Ash

-pues deberían de hacer otra cosa, tienen a Gold y pueden irse de paseo con el- dijo Leaf

La situación es la siguiente, en cada navidad, Ash y Dawn, o la pasaban en Hojas Gemelas o en pueblo Paleta. De esa forma todos la pasaban juntos. El grupo siguió conversando por largo rato mientras que compraban sus víveres. Los niños solo estaban jugando con lo que tenían en mano.

Todo estaba normal, o eso parecía. Un castaño veía de lejos, Kenny agarro una obsesión por Dawn y este la vigilaba cada cierto tiempo -algún día serás mía- dijo este mientras observaba de lejos. Saphire estaba más inquieta que antes, ella cogió el gorro de Rubi a lo que este se puso a llorar -¡Saphire, dame eso!- reprochaba May, la niña lanza el gorro por los aires y este golpea a una torre hecha de cajas de cereal, el cereal se derrumba hacia Kenny pero este logra esquivarlo, pero por accidente choca con unos patines y este sale disparado hacia la salida del supermercado y digamos que varios autos aparecieron.

Las semanas pasaron, corría el frio en pueblo Paleta. Todos los conocidos y amigos de Ash y Dawn estaban fuera del pueblo, se decidieron ir se viaje, pero para el joven matrimonio, esa sería su primera navidad juntos -al parecer mamá no encontró boletos para venir- dijo Dawn quien cargaba a Gold

-mira el lado bueno, mi mamá también le hará compañía, lo malo es que no estaremos todos juntos como antes-

-yo quería que Gold pasara la navidad con mamá y la señora Delia-

Era 22 de diciembre, en la residencia había un árbol de navidad y Gold estaba vestido con un traje para que este caliente durante esas fechas. La señora Delia estaba en Sinnoh de vacaciones y se supondría que llegaría a Kanto junto con Johanna, pero no se logró conseguir un boleto para Kanto pues todos los vuelos y embarques estaban saturados.

Llego 24, Dawn estaba preparando la cena, ella estaba siendo ayudada por buneary, piplup y ambipom -pásenme la sal- dijo Dawn mientras que ambipom usaba sus colas para darle a Dawn el frasco con sal. En la sala de estar, Ash estaba con Gold, el niño jugaba con su peluche de cyndaquil -siempre me pregunte, ¿por qué nunca le hiciste travesuras a los quilava?... es más, porque a ambipom y a togekiss no les juegas bromas como a los demás- decía Ash algo extrañado mientras que Gold seguía jugando.

Durante la cena, digamos que no fue del todo bien, Gold embarro de chocolate todo el piso quemando a piplup en el proceso. Pasaron las horas, Gold logro dormirse pues se quedó muy cansado de tanto jugar. Ash estaba tirado en su cama con ganas de no hacer nada -demonios, se me olvido el regalo de Dawn- dijo Ash, el no pudo comprarle nada a ella o a Gold debido a que todo el tiempo cuidando a Gold, y su tiempo dentro del frente de batalla le quitaba mucho tiempo -yo también no te compre nada- dijo Dawn quien entraba en el dormitorio

-¡¿Dawn… yo… este…?!-

-deja de preocuparte- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa -además… quizás no te compre nada pero si puedo darte algo- dijo Dawn quien ponía una sonrisa juguetona y picara. Dawn estaba con un abrigo que le llegaba a los pies, ella se lo saco y eso dejo a Ash totalmente rojo -¿y, que te parece?- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa en la cara. Ash aún no podía asimilar. Dawn vestía con un traje rojo escotado sin tiras en los hombros, aquel traje tenía un listón en el pecho y le llegaba hasta por un poco por debajo de la cintura pero adornado como con pompas blancas, tenía unos guantes negros muy largos que le recorría todo su brazo, tenía largas medias negras con unos zapatos de tacos, su cabello estaba con una cola de caballo pero tenía unos broches en forma de estrella -¿Dawn?- dijo Ash en todo su asombro.

Dawn solo se lanzó a besar a Ash con todo el deseo y la pasión de cuando ellos eran novios. Ash hiso lo mismo y la tumbo en la cama. Esa noche fue una noche en la que ellos se olvidaron de todos sus problemas y aprietos debido a las travesuras de Gold, esa noche ellos volvieron a sentir esa chispa de lujuria que no sentían desde hace meses, esa noche fue la noche más apasionada que tuvieron en toda su vida.

Llego la mañana, en el dormitorio toda la ropa del día anterior estaba regada por el suelo, en la cama estaban Ash y Dawn quienes dormían con una cara de satisfacción pero con una expresión de cansancio. Ash fue el primero en despertar, el vio como Dawn lo abrazaba. Ash solo sonrió al ver a Dawn con esa cara de felicidad -vaya… sí que no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho…- decía Ash mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven. Ash empieza a recordar, cuando en la época de novios, era Dawn siempre la que tomaba la iniciativa en ese "asunto" durante su relación -wow a Dawn sí que le gusta el cosplay- dijo pues empezó a recordar cómo era que Dawn se vestía de mucama, chef, secretaria, profesora, policía, enfermera, colegiala, buneary, piplup, pikachu, glameow, vaquera, etc. Dawn empezó a despertarse, ella, lo primero que hiso fue besar a Ash -buenos días- dijo mientras abrazaba con más cariño a su esposo.

-buenos días, y feliz navidad-

-gracias, quizás no compramos nada, pero fue la mejor noche-

-sabes Dawn, quizás fue la mejor noche de navidad que pudimos tener- dijo Ash entre risas

-sí, pero bueno, no todo dura para siempre. Vamos que tenemos que levantarnos- dijo Dawn mientras intentaba levantarse

Se podría decir que ambos ni levantarse podían, estuvieron en el acto por horas y estaban demasiado agotados. Luego de una lucha en la que con mucho esfuerzo lograron levantarse, y luego de haberse bañado y puesto las sabanas a la lavadora, ellos estaban desayunando. Dawn tenía a Gold en sus brazos mientras que este seguía durmiendo.

Se podía decir que tuvieron una buena navidad, pero no todo fue color d rosas, Ash y Dawn se fueron al centro comercial a las afueras de la ciudad. Ellos se llevaron a Gold para que pueda divertirse por el camino, digamos que un Santa Claus apareció y quiso alegrarle el día a Gold. Gold se asustó y cogió a pikachu, quien estaba en el hombro de Ash, y se lo lanzo al pobre hombre dejándolo electrocutado. Ash, Dawn y piplup quedaron O_O pues todos ellos tuvieron que ser vetados del lugar.

Los días pasaron, así como los días, pasaron las semanas. Dawn estaba cargando a Gold como de costumbre, ella estaba en una computadora actualizándose sobre el actual mundo del diseño pues ella estaba por volver.

-te ves emocionada- dijo Ash

-pues claro, voy a…- Dawn estaba emocionada, pero de la nada, ella empezó a sentirse un poco mareada

-¿te sientes bien?- dijo Ash mientras cogía a Gold para darle espacio a Dawn

Dawn se puso pálida, ella se fue al baño y vomito en el retrete. Ash se asustó al verla en ese estado, Dawn le pidió que le prepárese algo caliente. Ash estaba con Gold en brazos, el niño se le veía triste pues vio a su mamá en mal estado, Dawn estaba que se ponía algo mejor.

-me eh puesto a pensar… ¿y si estoy embarazada?-

Ash quedo en shock, Gold miro la cara de su padre y se empezó a reír -es que Ash, me siento de la misma forma que cuando me embarace de Gold- siguió hablando Dawn mientras Ash estaba O_O por lo que Dawn le decía.

Dawn se fue al baño para poder hacerse una prueba de embarazo dejando a Ash O_O mientras cargaba a Gold -¡dio positivo!- dijo Dawn mientras volvía con Ash. Dawn beso a Ash pues ahora tendrían otro bebé, en cambio Ash estaba O_O pues empezó a recordar las hormonas alborotadas de Dawn, los sartenazos, como es que él tuvo que irse a dormir en el sofá muchas noches, buscar comida a las tres de la mañana o los cambios de humor drásticos que sufría ella. Ash se desmayó y Gold cae encima de este, el pequeño empezó a golpear la cara de su padre al verlo en ese estado que el considero gracioso.

De esa forma pasaron las semanas, Ash estaba aliviado pues Dawn no sufría mucho de los cambios de emociones, ya no le agarraba a sartenazos y mucho menos buscar comida a las tres de la mañana. Ash se sentía de maravilla, ese era un embarazo común y corriente y no pasaba muchas cosas como en el embarazo de Gold. Todos sus amigos y familiares se fueron a visitar a la nuevamente recién embarazada, incluso Zoey dijo que nuevamente se había embarazado al igual que Misty.

Pasaron los meses, meses en la que Serena y Clemont se mudaron a pueblo Paleta debido a trabajo, ellos vinieron con la pequeña Y. Cilan e Iris también se mudaron a pueblo Paleta trayendo consigo al pequeño X. Todos se reunían, todos los viejos amigos hablaban sobre sus diferentes experiencias al mismo tiempo que los bebes jugaban entre ellos.

Llego el día, el día en el que Dawn estaba dando a luz a un nuevo ser. Ash estaba en la sala de espera, él estaba muy nervioso mientras que cargaba a Gold -¡maldita sea, acaso no se pueden apurar malditos ineptos!- gritaba Dawn en la sala de parto mientras Ash estaba (UuU) mientras decía -algunas cosas nunca cambian-

Delia y Johanna quedaron O_O pues escuchaban como Dawn gritaba insultos mucho más fuertes que la primera vez cuando dio a luz. Un doctor apareció -disculpen, ¿el señor Ketchum?- dijo el médico, a lo que Ash se fue a ver a Dawn. El entro junto con Gold en brazos, Ash vio a Dawn quien cantaba una canción de cuna al nuevo bebé -Ash, es una niña, una hermosa niña- dijo una Dawn quien estaba muy cansada.

Ash miro a la niña, ella tenía el cabello negro pero al mismo tiempo era la viva imagen de Dawn -¿ojos color miel?- dijo Ash al ver a su hija. En ese momento Delia y Johanna aparecieron, ellos vieron a la niña y quedaron sorprendidos por su belleza mientras que Ash se preguntaba porque es que su hija tenía ese color de ojos -wow saco los ojos de la abuela- dijo Delia.

Ash se sintió aliviado, a pesar de que sabía que Dawn nunca le seria infiel, él se sentía un poco extraño que sus hijos tuvieran un color de ojos algo extraños. Ash acerco a Gold para que vea a la niña, ella solo miraba, no mostraba ninguna expresión, esa niña mostraba seriedad.

-¿cómo la van a llamar?- pregunto Johanna

-no sé, nunca pensamos eso y ni siquiera sabíamos el sexo del bebe pues queríamos que sea sorpresa- dijo Dawn

-que tal si la llaman Platina, así se llamaba la abuela- dijo Delia

Ambos padres miraron a la niña, y vieron que era perfecto un nombre para ella -en ese caso, la llamaremos Platina- dijo Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Ash estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, el leía un documento, a él se le veía con una cara de preocupación -demonios, que hiso esta vez- decía Ash mientras seguía caminando. Ash llego a una puerta, el toco esperando respuesta -puede pasar señor Ketchum- dijo la voz de un señor del otro lado.

Ash abrió la puerta, estaba en una oficina en la que un señor de aspecto mayor estaba sentado en un escritorio -hola papá- dijo un pelinegro de ojos dorados. Ash estaba en la oficina del director de la guardería, Gold estaba sentado en una silla de aquella oficina, Gold siempre se metía en problemas -bien señor Ketchum, digamos que esta vez su hijo…- empezó a decir el director

-no me diga que es lo que hiso, mejor dígame cuanto me va a costar todo lo que rompió- dijo Ash interrumpiendo al director

-ha roto 5 escobas pues las estaba usando como palo de billar, tres ventanas y un escritorio, también pelea mucho con Silver, entre los otros niños juega a juegos de azar y últimamente fastidia mucho a las chicas, en especial a Crys-

Ash quedo O_O mientras que Gold solo miraba por la ventana distraído -señor Ketchum, su hijo es muy problemático- dijo el director mientras Ash seguía O_O luego de que Ash tuviera que pagar por las escobas, las ventanas y el escritorio. Luego de un rato, Ash tenía a Gold fuera de la oficina

-demonios Gold, ¿por qué siempre te metes en problemas?-

-mmmm no se-

-ya para que- dijo Ash con una cara (T_T) -ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de tu hermano, y yo que la quería pasar tranquilo- seguía diciendo Ash. Pasaron los minutos, todos los alumnos salieron y Ash se fue a buscar a Platina. La niña, como siempre, estaba jugando con Diamond y Pearl, los hijos de Misty y Zoey respectivamente -Platina, despídete de tus amigos que nos vamos- la niña se despidió y se fue con su padre y con su hermano, Platina estaba seria como siempre.

Ash, Gold y Platina llegaron a la puerta de la casa; pikachu y piplup salieron de inmediato hacia los niños para saludarlos, Dawn apareció y llevaba a un niño cargado en brazos -que bueno que llegaron- dijo Dawn mientras hacia reír al niño, aquel niño se llama Red, el tercer hijo de la pareja. Red es un niño pelinegro con rasgos parecidos a los de Ash, pero con ojos rojos; eso nuevamente dejo confundido a Ash pero Johanna le dijo que ella tiene un pariente de una región muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lejana que tiene ese color de ojos. Gold tiene cinco años, Platina tiene cuatro y Red dos años.

Llego la tarde, en la residencia Ketchum todos estaban reunidos. May y Drew llegaron con Saphire; Misty y Tracey llegaron con Diamond y Crys; Zoey y Paul con Silver y Pearl; Serena y Clemont con Y y Yellow; Leaf y Gary con Ruby y los gemelos Green y Blue; y por ultimo Iris con Cilan trayendo consig al pequeño Esmerald.

-wow todos se ven muy grandes- dijo Delia al ver a todos los niños reunidos en la casa

-tienes razón, esto me recuerda cuando Gold era aún un pequeño bebe- dijo Johanna

Todos miraban a los niños jugar, lo curioso es que cada uno tenía su propio grupo: Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se la paraban juntos, pero Red y Green a veces como que se les veía pelear; Gold, Silver y Crys paraban juntos, a cada rato Ash y Paul separaban a Gold y a Silver pues estos peleaban y discutían por cualquier cosa, o a veces era Crys la que detenía las peleas; Saphire y Ruby eran por así decirlo una pareja inseparable, Saphire estaba más loca pues a veces ella se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un traje de hojas cosa que Ruby siempre la perseguía para que dejase de hacer eso, Esmerald siempre andaba con ellos, pero generalmente andaba más con Crys, también está el hecho de que Ruby muestra tendencias de… mmm… como decirlo… digamos que Gold siempre le dice "chico fashionista" por eso, cosa que siempre es regañado por Ash y Gary por hacer eso; Platina siempre es la seria, ella siempre anda serena y calmada, ella siempre anda con Diamond y Pearl y se podría decir que esos dos siempre le cumplen los caprichos a Platina pues digamos que ellos dos la respetan mucho y la consideran una especie de princesa, también está el hecho de que Johanna le dio a Platina dos anillos, un anillo de diamante y otro de perla que eran de su madre; y por último, X e Y siempre andaban juntos, aunque X es un chico muy callado y prefiere estar solo, Y es una niña muy enérgica que siempre intenta sacarle una sonrisa a X.

Así se la pasaban los niños en el cumpleaños de Red; todos jugando y riendo mientras los adultos conversaban entre ellos -esperen traigo el pastel- dijo Dawn mientras se iba a la cocina.

-¡te apuesto a que yo puedo montar a los tauros del papa de Gold!- dijo una enérgica Saphire

-no lo hagas Saphire, el señor Ash se puede molestar- dijo un Ruby intentando calmar a su amiga

-¡oh vamos, el señor Ash es un señor comprensivo, a él le gustara ver a una futura entrenadora hacer eso!- dijo Saphire

-si quieres yo te ayudo, ya tengo experiencias en montar al rhyhorn de mamá- dijo Y

-¡te apuesto a que yo lo puedo hacer mejor!- dijo Saphire retando a Y

-¡no, yo lo hago mucho mejor!- respondió Y

Ambas niñas se pusieron a discutir por el hecho de quien montaría a los tauros mientras que Gold y Silver se pusieron a pelear por el hecho de quien ganaría una batalla entre un typhlosion y un feraligatr. Saphire se puso su ropa hecha de hojas mientras que Y se puso sus lentes de sol a manera de decir "atrás bitches, acaba de llegar Y" ambas niñas se subieron a los tauros mientras que un asustado Ruby se fue a avisar a sus padres de lo que hacían las niñas -¡que Y y Saphire están montando a mis tauros!- grito un asustado Ash, todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades al escuchar eso, incluso los niños dejaron de jugar al escuchar eso. Ash rápidamente se fue a los jardines pero al llegar, era demasiado tarde, Y y Saphire estaban por las calles del pueblo montando a todos los tauros y estos haciendo destrozos por donde pasaban -esto me va a costar caro- dijo Ash con una cara (T_T) digamos que ese día, Ash estuvo en la cárcel y tuvo que salir bajo fianza y con una orden de pagar los daños que hicieron los tauros

-¡pero las niñas no son mis hijas!- grito Ash al juez

-sí, pero los tauros son tuyos, además es tu responsabilidad en dejar a tus tauros a merced de unas pobres niñas inocentes- dijo el juez mientras daba sentencia. Ash tuvo que pagar por todo lo sucedido, el cumpleaños de su hijo fue un poco extraño pero digamos que por todo lo malo, Dawn se lo compensaba durante las noches.

Pasaron los días, siempre era la misma historia. Un día, todos estaban almorzando -Platina, mañana es el día de padre e hija en las instalaciones del frente de Batalla así que mañana vienes conmigo- dijo Ash a lo que la niña solo asintió con la cabeza -¿pero entonces quien cuidara de Gold?- pregunto Dawn

-saben, yo puedo cuidarme solo- dijo Gold

-mañana me voy a una reunión, me puedo llevar a Red pero a Gold no podre- dijo Dawn

-qué te parece si le decimos a Brock-

-¡siii, el tío Brocas, quiero ir con el tío Brocas!- empezó a decir Gold con mucha alegría

-¡que no se llama Brocas, se llama Brock!- regaño Ash a su hijo

-entonces voy a llamarlo- dijo Dawn

Llego el siguiente día, Dawn se iba a su reunión llevando a Red mientras que Ash dejaba a Gold en la casa de Brock para luego irse con Platina a las instalaciones del Frente de Batalla en pueblo Paleta. En las instalaciones del Frente de Batalla, Platina vio a un ponyta bebe recién nacido, ella se acercó al verla tan bonito y pequeño, Platina empezó a acariciar al ponyta

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Ash

-si, y mucho- dijo una Platina quien acariciaba al pokémon recién nacido

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Brock, Gold estaba con una pokéball en su mano de la que saco a un cyndaquil recién nacido -¿de dónde sacaste a ese pokémon?- pregunto Brock

-me lo dio papá hoy en la mañana, se me olvido sacarlo de su pokéball… creo que no le gusta estar dentro de ella- dijo Gold mientras acariciaba a su pequeño pokémon -¿qué vamos hacer hoy día tío Brocas?- pregunto Gold

-¡que no me llamo Brocas! pero bueno, la verdad es que no se- dijo Brock

En eso, cyndaquil salta de los brazos de Gold, el pequeño pokémon empieza a oler comida y se va a la cocina y ve un pastel recién horneándose -así que ya olio el pastel- dijo Brock a lo que cyndaquil solo se acercó.

El pequeño pokémon empezó a mirar pero por accidente estornuda haciendo que el fuego de su lomo se prenda y por accidente este se choque con algunas cosas y haga que unos cuantos objetos del lugar caigan. Gold empieza a ayudar pero en eso, el vio una revista un poco extraña -¿Qué es pokeboy?- dijo al ver el título y la portada que el niño considero algo extraño. Brock le quito las revistas y se las guardo -tío Brocas, ¿qué son esas revistas?- seguía preguntando Gold, cosa que Brock quedo rojo pues no sabía como decirle lo que eran esas revistas

-este… dime Gold, ¿tú sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-

-papá y mamá dicen que le envían una carta a pelipper y que ellos traen los bebes- dijo Gold quien sostenía a cyndaquil en brazos

Brock se empezó a reír -hay, no puedo creer que Ash y Dawn te hayan dicho esto- dijo este -haber Gold, te explicare con detalle cómo es que nacen los bebes- dijo Brock a lo que Gold se sentó con los ojos brillosos mientras sostenía a su cyndaquil -bueno, primero es cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho…-

Llego la noche, todos estaban cenando mientras que Platina estaba a un lado del comedor jugando con su nuevo primer pokémon, el ponyta del que se había encariñado, al mismo tiempo que pikachu, piplup y buneary la veían jugar -¿que hiciste hoy con el tío Brock?- pregunto Dawn a su hijo mientras que ella le daba de comer a Red

-¡el tío Brocas me enseño de donde vienen los bebes!-

Ash casi se atora con su comida, Dawn quedo O_O al escuchar eso -papá, mamá, ¿los bebes vienen cuando les envías una carta a polipero, cierto?- pregunto una inocente Platina

-¡no, eso es mentira, los bebes nacen por…!-

-¡Platina, a tu habitación, estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso!- dijo Ash antes de que este le diga a Platina escuche lo que Gold diría -¿pero que hice?- pregunto Platina –no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo- dijo Ash. Luego de que Platina dejara a ponyta jugando en los jardines, ella se va a su dormitorio acompañada de pikachu, piplup y buneary.

-haber Gold, dinos lo que Brock te conto… y hazlo con detalle- dijo Dawn

-bueno… el dijo que primero papá y mamá se tienen que querer mucho para que…-

Digamos que luego de eso, en la casa de Brock, este fue golpeado por una tacleada de voltios y una hidrobomba de pikachu y piplup respectivamente -¡porque, porque tuviste que decirle eso a Gold, él todavía es un niño!- dijo un molesto Ash mientras que Brock estaba inconsciente, Dawn también estaba enojada pues el toxicroak de Brock abrió una repisa y les enseño todas sus revistas que mantiene guardado -¡pervertido!- grito Dawn al ver las revistas.

Pasaron las horas, Red y Platina dormían tranquilamente mientras que Gold aun no podia sacarse de la cabeza todas las imágenes de aquellas mujeres que vio en las revistas de Brock. Ash y Dawn estaban en su dormitorio

-nunca más hago que Brock cuide a los niños- dijo un Ash aun enojado

-ni yo, mañana les diré a los demás sobre esto-

-por suerte nunca le dejamos a Platina, quien sabe y Brock quizás tenga tendencias loliconeras… digo, como él nunca tuvo novia-

-por suerte… sabes Ash, cambiando de tema… mira lo que tengo- dijo Dawn mientras enseñaba algunas revistas

-¡¿te robaste las revistas de Brock?!-

-pues sí, les eh estado dando una ojeada y eh visto unas cosas que podemos probar- dijo Dawn mientras reía de una forma juguetona

Digamos que durante esa noche, Gold no pudo dormir pues, aparte de aun no sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de las revistas, el escuchaba unos ruidos algo extraños. Pasaron los días, Gold y Platina siempre hacían sus cosas habituales, pero en las noches, ambos no podían dormir pues últimamente escuchaban ruidos algo extraños por la casa

-oye Platina, oye Platina, oye Platina-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- dijo una Platina que recién se levantaba por la culpa de Gold quien no la dejo dormir

-creo que hay fantasmas en la casa- dijo un Gold algo asustado

(¬_¬) -ósea que para eso me despiertas-

-¡pero escucha con atención!-

En eso, Platina escucha unos ruidos algo extraños proveniente de algún cuarto de la casa, se podría decir que a ambos hermanos se les entro el miedo pero también un poco de curiosidad. Ambos despertaron a cyndaquil y a ponyta para que los protegieran si pasara algo -creo que los ruidos provienen del dormitorio de papá y mamá- dio Platina mientras abría la puerta, digamos que ellos vieron algo que sus inocentes mentes, bueno, no tan inocente por parte de Gold, no pudieron comprender -¡los fantasmas están poseyendo el cuerpo de papá y mamá. Cyndaquil, usa lanzallamas!- dijo Gold a lo que Platina dijo -¡ponyta, usa voltio cruel!- digamos que ambos pokémon atacaron a sus padres dejándolos noqueados haciendo que Gold y Platina piensen que los fantasmas dejaron de poseer a sus padres. Digamos que desde esa noche ambos pudieron volver a dormir tranquilos

CONTINUARA

**Una pequeña aclaración, Gold sabia como se hacían los bebes, pero el en el dormitorio estaba un poco oscuro y él tenía la visión algo borrosa así que no noto lo que Ash y Dawn estaban haciendo en realidad**


	6. Chapter 6

Platina estaba en la guardería, ella estaba peinando a su ponyta al mismo tiempo que Diamond y Pearl le ayudaban en la labor -señorita, ¿dónde consiguió ese ponyta?- pregunto un curioso Diamond -me lo dio papá- respondió Platina. Diamond y Pearl seguían mirando cómo es que Platina peinaba y acariciaba a ponyta, los dos niños sentían una gran paz al ver a la niña acariciar a su pokémon, pero esa paz no duraría para siempre -¡cyndaquil, usa lanzallamas!- grito un enérgico Gold -¡usa hidrobomba, totodile!- ordeno un frio Silver a su pokémon. Platina solo miro a su hermano con una cara (¬_¬) mientras decía -par de idiotas-

Llego la tarde, Dawn estaba que le curaba algunas heridas a Gold debido a la pelea que tuvo con Silver en la mañana -¡¿por qué siempre te metes en problemas?!- reprochaba Dawn a su hijo quien solo decía -de igual forma, él se lo merecía- Dawn se estaba enojando, Gold es un chico, que si bien todos los profesores le dijeron que tiene un gran potencial escondido, es un chico que se mete en muchos problemas -"¿por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?"- pasaba por la cabeza de Dawn. Platina, a diferencia de Gold, es una niña muy tranquila y ya demostró desde su muy corta edad un gran interés en las enciclopedias y diversos temas que le ayudan en su enriquecimiento cultural.

En la noche, todos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando mientras que Dawn cargaba a Red quien le daba de comer papilla -¿y cómo les fue en la guardería?- pregunto Ash mientras acercaba su vaso a su boca -Gold se volvió a meter en problemas- dijo Dawn antes de que los niños hablasen. Ash solo suspiro y decidió calmarse pues ya era costumbre que su hijo se metiese en problemas a cada rato -pero fue con justificación- dijo Gold en su defensa. El niño empezó a explicar lo sucedido en la escuela, se podría decir que, o el niño ingirió un hongo de dudosa calidad haciéndole fantasear mucho, o él estaba diciendo la verdad y la verdad era que sus padres y Platina quedaron más confundidos que antes.

Durante esa noche Ash, Dawn y Platina no pudieron dormir pues intentaban darle sentido a las palabras de Gold y eso mismo sucedía en otra casa pues Paul, Zoey y Pearl estaban que hacían lo mismo con las palabras de Silver.

La mañana llego tranquilamente, y Dawn se había terminado de dar una ducha -báñate rápido, tenemos que llegar temprano- dijo Dawn mientras llamaba la atención de Ash -dame cinco minutos más- dijo Ash quien se cubría con las mantas pues aun tenia sueño.

-de eso nada, ya te deje dormir mucho así que apura- dijo Dawn mientras le quitaba todas las mantas a Ash

-Pero no quiero ir

-Ash, sabes que la reunión es con Platina y Gold, asi que debemos de ir los dos a una de esas cada uno

-sí, lo sé. Pero tú lo dices porque te toco ir a la reunión de Platina, yo ya se lo que me tocara

-amor- dijo Dawn quien abrazaba a Ash por la espalda -vamos Ash, es tu hijo, y sé que él es algo problemático pero aun así lo quieres- continuo Dawn

-Claro que lo quiero, pero no quiero pasar por todo el papeleo que me harán hacer leer y firmar por todas las cosas que rompió

-Ash- dijo Dawn mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en la oreja -que tal si luego de que hayas hecho todo eso, en la noche nos divertimos un poco- dijo Dawn en un tono que haría que cualquier hombre caiga ante sus pies. Ash solo se volteo y beso a Dawn -si así están las cosas- dijo Ash mientras seguía besando a Dawn para luego irse a tomar un baño.

Todos estaban en el local de la guardería, tanto como Ash y Dawn se encontraron con sus amigos y cada uno tomo dirección al salón en el que tendrían la reunión -cuiden a Red mientras que voy a la reunión- dijo Dawn quien le entregaba el pequeño a la encargada al mismo tiempo que Red andaba tranquilo pues estaba jugando con el pikachu de Ash -quiero que cuiden a su hermano, no le pierdan de vista- dijo Dawn a Gold y a Platina quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

Antes de empezar con la disque aventura de nuestros dex holders favoritos, vayamos con sus frustrados padres quienes están en dichas reuniones… o mejor dicho, el único frustrado es Ash. Mientras que a Dawn le decían maravillas sobre lo respetuosa, inteligente, responsable, tranquila y calmada Platina; a Ash le abrían un expediente especial que se hiso exclusivamente para Gold pues era el primero en su tipo, estaban todas las cuentas de las cosas que rompió y también un gran listado interminable de todo lo que hiso "por lo menos me divertiré en la noche" pensó Ash al ver todo el papeleo que tiene que leer y de paso para saber que todo valdrá la pena.

Todos los niños estaban reunidos en un recinto especial para ellos, la encargada había puesto a Red en una cuna mientras que el pikachu de Ash estaba con él y lo entretenía, el piplup de Dawn estaba con Platina quien la acompañaba mientras peinaba a ponyta al mismo tiempo que Gold estaba con cyndaquil.

La chica encargada de cuidar a aquellos niños, que según ella los llamaba "dulces, tiernos e inocentes criaturas" era alguien totalmente nueva -que bonito, estar rodeados de niños es algo totalmente mágico- decía la joven pues ella amaba a los niños y siempre fue su pasión trabajar con ellos, pero ese día su pasión y sueño iban a morir en ese lugar.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el lugar -¡toro, usa anillo ígneo!- dijo una enérgica Saphire quien a su lado tenía un blaziken quien estaba atacando a un cyndaquil -¡resiste explotaro!- gritaba Gold. La joven quedo totalmente asustada al ver lo que sucedía en el lugar -¡por favor niños espe…!- la joven intento detener la batalla pero fue embestida por los potentes ataques de fuego dejándola noqueada en el acto.

Todos los niños miraban la épica batalla entre blaziken y cyndaquil, a pesar de que cyndaquil era muy pequeño, podía esquivar los ataques de blaziken y eso le daba un poco de ventaja y también estaba el hecho de que los demás niños presentes miraban la batalla y de paso todos los ataques estaban que destrozaban el lugar.

Todos estaban muy concentrados en la batalla, incluso pikachu se emocionó al ver al hijo de su entrador batallando tan bien que dejo de observar a Red por un momento. Mientras que todos estaban observando y apostando por saber quién sería el ganador en aquella épica batalla, el pequeño Red miraba por la ventana y vio a un pequeño poliwag saltando por la pradera haciendo que este se emocionara y por la curiosidad de saber más sobre ese pokémon, el sale por la ventana para estar más cerca y poder jugar con aquel pokémon bebe.

Mientras tanto, Gold y Saphire seguían peleando como si su vida dependiera de eso -idiota- dijo Platina quien lo decía por su hermano ya que sabía que eso le traería una gran deuda económica a sus padres. Platina voltea para ver a su ponyta, le da una sonrisa pero luego esa sonrisa queda desvanecida y una expresión d horro toma posesión de ella -Red… Red no está…- dijo mientras empezaba a sudar frio. Ponyta y piplup escucharon lo que dijo Platina y eso asusto mucho a ambos pokémon pues al igual que ella empezaron a preocuparse por el paradero del pequeño Red.

Platina, ponyta y piplup empezaron a buscar en todos lados muy desesperados, pikachu al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Red a lo que se desesperó y empezó la búsqueda del hijo de su entrenador -¡explotaro usa…! ¿qué sucede pikachu?- dijo Gold al sentir que pikachu le jalaba la pierna. Pikachu empezó a enseñarle la cuna de Red y fue en ese momento que Gold entendió lo que sucede -¡MALDITA SEA, EN QUE MOMENTO SUCEDIÓ ESTO!- grito Gold desesperado al ver que su pequeño hermano no estaba.

-¿Qué sucede Gold?- pregunto Saphire al ver que su amigo corto la batalla

-¡Red ha desaparecido!- grito Gold todo desesperado al mismo tiempo que Platina estaba hecha bolita en una esquina pues no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

Los demás niños al ver la desesperación de su compañero, decidieron ayudar en la búsqueda del hermano perdido -¡miren, la ventana está abierta!- dijo uno de los niños a lo que Gold, Platina y Saphire miraron y vieron un rastro de huellas de bebe en el lugar ¡debe de ser por aquí, solo sigamos el rastro! dijo Saphire a lo que el trio de niños al igual que pikachu y piplup se subieron en el blaziken de Saphire y se fueron en la búsqueda de Red.

Blaziken recorría los alrededores del lugar rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de Red al mismo tiempo que los niños que se quedaron en el lugar, empezaron a hacer todo lo posible para que sus amigos no sean culpados y que lo sea la encargada.

Red estaba en cerca de un árbol jugando con el inocente y recién nacido poliwag, pero en eso, un castaño mira la escena un poco extrañado -¿Red?- dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba al pequeño, Kenny cargo a Red en brazos haciendo que el poliwag se asuste haciendo que Red llore -espera… yo no quise- dijo Kenny al ver al pequeño llorar -¡un ladrón de niños tiene a Red!- grito Gold quien lanzaba a cyndaquil -¡aléjate de mi hermano!- grito Platina quien lanzaba a ponyta para que atacase a Kenny -¡toro, ayúdalos y usa patada ígnea!- dijo Saphire al mismo tiempo que pikachu y piplup se lanzaban al ataque con furia. Una gran cantidad de ataques impactaron en Kenny dejándolo muy aturdido al mismo tiempo que Red salió volando por los aires.

Todos se asustaron al ver al niño volando, blaziken estaba preparándose para agarrar al niño, un pequeño aipom aparece y son su cola coge a Red en el aire salvándolo de una muerte segura -gracias aipom- dijo Platina -si, muchas gracias- dijo Gold mientras sacaba un chocolate y se lo daba al aipom cosa que el pequeño pokémon empezó a saltar de alegría.

Ash había salido de la oficina, el ya había terminado el papeleo y estaba muy cansado y mareado después de haber visto todo lo que Gold había roto y también todas las reglas rotas que su hijo había hecho -aunque sea este año no fue peor como otros- dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraban sus hijos. Al llegar, vio como todos estaban llorando y la encargada estaba totalmente asustada pues no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están llorando mis hijos y los demás niños?!

-¡señor Ketchum… yo…!- aquella joven estaba más que asustada, ella le quería explicar a Ash lo sucedido pero en ese momento aparecieron Platina y Gold quien cargaba a Red quienes abrazaron a Ash -papá, ella es muy mala- dijo Platina -sí, ella nos gritó y nos dijo cosas feas- dijo un Gold lloroso al mismo tiempo que Red está llorando a mares. Justo en ese momento, Saphire se lanza hacia Ash abrazándole la cabeza haciendo que el pobre caiga al suelo -¡tío Ash, ella es mala, nos gritó a todos… esa mujer es giratinaica!- dio Saphire mientras lloraba.

Ash se puso a pensar, y al ver a sus hijos en ese estado y al mismo tiempo ver a Saphire llorando cosa que era muy pero muy extraño por el hecho de que es imposible que hagan llorar a Saphire.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, Dawn y May aparecieron y se llevaron a sus respectivos hijos diciendo que nunca más la volverán a dejar con aquella encargada y lo mismo pasó con los padres de los otros niños. Ese día la joven que soñaba con trabajar con niños fue despedida y Kenny termino en el hospital por quemaduras graves debido a todo el poder de fuego que recibo ese día.

-de la que nos libramos, no hermanita

-y pensar que si descubran que Red se perdió, seriamos nosotros quien sufriríamos

-si, además…

Gold no pudo terminar pues en ese momento la ventana de la habitación se abre y aparece un aipom -hey, eres tu amigo, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Gold al ver al aipom. Aquel pokémon salta hacia la cabeza de Gold -creo que quiere quedarse contigo- dijo Platina al ver como aipom saltaba en la cabeza de Gold. De esa forma, y sin que sus padres lo supieran, Gold adhirió un nuevo miembro a sus pokémon con el que cyndaquil tendrá a alguien con quien pasársela bien durante los días que vienen.

CONTINUARA

Vaya que me demore mucho pero mucho tiempo en hacer una actualización, pero esto se debe a mis exámenes de fin de año, fiestas y también porque estoy en un proyecto que será un fic muy pero muy largo, extenso y muy trabajado en lo que será la trama y de paso que será en conjunto. Bueno, a pesar de ese proyecto que estoy viendo como trabajar, cosa que aún está teniendo problemas, no dejare de lado mis fics en esta página y ya de por si les digo que voy a demorar un poco en hacer publicaciones pero descuiden que llegaran de igual forma.

pd: el sgte fic que actualizare será una experiencia dura de tratar


End file.
